Kikyo's Journey
by Cohran
Summary: *new chapter 2/11* “To most of you, I am known as the b!tch... I am characterized as a player, a slut, an ex-girlfriend who can’t let go... now, I challenge you: listen as I tell you my story, my journey.
1. Preface

Kikyo's Journey  
By: Ice  
  
~ Preface ~  
  
"To most of you, I am known as the bitch. In many of your stories, I am characterized as a player, a slut, a sleazy conniving whore, an ex-girlfriend who just can't seem to see the obvious or let go of her man. Indeed, I have played all these roles. But now, it is my turn to show you who I truly am. How can you say I am a bitch if you don't even know me? Why? Why am I always the evil one? Tell me. I want to know. Then, if you are willing to listen, I will tell you of my story… of my journey. Listen only if you are interested. If you turn away from my story, you are a foolish, stubborn person who does not possess an open mind. How can you judge someone without know all there is to know about them? I challenge you: listen as I tell about my life to you. Then you will be free to judge me as much as you wish."  
  
Indeed, Kikyo is probably the most misjudged character in the popular anime series, Inu-Yasha. Yes, she is cruel in her treatment towards Kagome. However, has anyone even tried to understand her? Has anyone tried to put on her shoes (or in this case, sandals) and walk around in them for a few days or so? Maybe if people did, they would find a different character altogether. For Kikyo is not just an insane miko with spiritual powers brought back to life, she is also a woman with feelings and a longing for love and friendship.   
  
The purpose of this story (or Fanfic, whatever you wish to call it) is to tell a story of a miko named Kikyo, from her birth to her death, beginning to end. The events told in this story is entirely fictional, but based on the foundation Rumiko Takahashi has set. I myself have not read all the manga released to this day, so I apologize if events or places in my story contradict the actual story. This is just my perception of what Kikyo's life was life B.I.Y. (before Inu-Yasha.) Please read with an open mind and don't forget to review! Ja ne!  
  
  
- Ice (previously known as Cohran) 


	2. The Birth of A Great Priestess

Kikyo's Journey  
By: Ice  
  
~ The Birth of a Great Priestess ~  
  
  
Let's start from the beginning…  
  
I was born into a pretty normal family. My father was your average farmer; he had some land, and the gods have been good to him. Every year, the harvest has been plentiful. My father had grown up in a small village near the coast, which was where his parents had abandoned him. When he was younger, my father had been a great warrior, known for his excellent aim with the bow and arrow. People praised him wherever he went.   
  
After the war was over, my father fell in love with my mother, a priestess at the village shrine. No one would wonder why he fell in love with the miko. She was the epitome of gracefulness. She greeted everyone with a smile, whether friend or foe. But what attracted people the most was that she was beautiful. She had the perfect skin, no blemishes whatsoever. Her eyes sparkled like precious jewels. All the women praised her beauty; all the men loved her charm and good looks. Anyways, my father tried to court her, but she thought he was the most annoying person in the world and continued to ignore him.  
  
Then, one day, a storm came. (No da.) It destroyed most of the homes in the tiny village, including the shrine. When my father reached the ruined shrine, he found my mother crying for help. My grandfather had been squashed (well, more like crushed) by a wooden pillar. With my father's help, they were able to get my grandfather out of the rubble and treat his wounds. My mother thanked my father, and once again he asked her to marry him. She said no. However, my grandfather, overhearing his proposal, immediately ordered them to be wed, after all, that man had helped save his life! So that was how my parents got together.  
  
At first, my mother hated her predicament. She did her best to avoid my father, but it never worked. My father did his best to please her by giving her beautiful jewels, bracelets, kimonos, and other expensive gifts even though he was just a farmer. Eventually, my mother gave in, or I believed she did, otherwise, how did I come into existence? When I was younger, I would ask if my mother loved my father. She would always reply with a smile and answer "yes." Then I would ask how she came to love him. Her response always puzzled me for the longest time, until now. This is what she said: "He has proven to me that he loves me with all his heart." Strange, so simple a statement, yet I could not understand it. Honestly, I didn't get it.  
  
After about one year after their marriage, my brother was born. My father and mother held a feast, a celebration. It lasted for days, even though my father was not wealthy; he was overjoyed over his first child, a male child. My older brother was named Renjiro, meaning, "clean, upright, and honest." My parents wished for him to grow up to be a righteous man, a man able to be trusted. He need not be strong, he must be trustworthy. Renjiro grew up to be a great man in our village. Not only was he strong, he was also very wise, and accumulated much knowledge through reading and observing others.  
When Renjiro was five years old, my mother gave birth to me. She named me "Kikyo" meaning "bellflower", for on that day, Renjiro had brought back fresh bellflowers from who-knows-where. Anyhow, my brother immediately rushed outside and told his friends that he was a big brother now. Again, my parents held a great party for my birth. It was not as extravagant as my brother's, but it was still a great celebration that lasted several days. On the last day of the celebration, my mother took me to the local shrine to present me to my grandfather, a priest. My grandfather told her that I would become a great priestess that would bring much happiness and sorrow. He told my mother to protect me, for I would become an important character in the future.  
  
Because of my grandfather's words, my mother had always treasured me, and whenever I fell or got a small scratch, she would frantically pick me up and rush me into the house, not letting me set foot outside for a few days. As a result of the love and overprotection, I was isolated from the rest of the children of the village. This really hurt me one day when I was about four years old. I saw some children outside; they were playing tag. I came up to them and asked if I could play. Immediately, all the children walked away from me, whispering to each other, "Who is that?" "Where is she from?" "Mommy says there are children spies from the other side." "So she must be one of them." "Look at her, she's so pale!" "She must be a ghost…" At that I froze where I was standing, and I started to cry.   
  
I will never forget what happened next. A little girl about my age ran up to me and handed me a handkerchief. She said to me, "Don't cry. I'll be your friend." I looked up at her with a teary face. She smiled back at me and told me that her name was Yuki and the other children were her brothers and sisters. (Yuki was the sixth out of the seven children in her family.) Her other siblings came up to me, and each of them introduced themselves. The oldest was Ichiro. He was nine years old, just like Renjiro. Next was Hana, who was eight. Then came Takeshi, who I would never forget. He took off one of the two bracelets on his hand and gave it to me, saying, "Here's a gift for you." I looked at the bracelet. It was crudely made of braided brown threads with two red beads two ends. Although it wasn't too pretty, I loved it and thanked him for his gift. At that time Takeshi was seven years old. Yuki then introduced her other two sisters, who were twins. One was named Kiku, and the other, Nana. Kiku had long hair, but Nana had cut hers short. Both of them were six years old.  
  
That day I met six other children, who became my childhood friends: Ichiro, Hana, Takeshi, Kiku, Nana, and Yuki. When I was five years old, my mother brought me to the temple to begin my training as a priestess.  
  
  
Next chapter:  
A mysterious creature people called "inu". 


	3. A Mysterious Creature called Inu

Kikyo's Journey  
By: Ice  
  
~ A Mysterious Creature Called "Inu" ~  
  
  
  
What is an "inu"? To put it simply, a dog. Why is a dog a mysterious creature? It isn't, but to me when I was five, it was a terrible creature. Indeed, as a child, I was terrified of dogs and I will forever abhor them. You want to know why? Well, this is why.  
  
Earlier that day, Ichiro, Renjiro, Takeshi, Yuki and I decided to go fishing at the river. It was my first time going fishing. Ichiro, Takeshi, and Yuki were very surprised that I didn't know how to fish. Renjiro explained that I was always kept inside the house. I'm glad that Takeshi decided to help me out and taught me how to fish. I ended up catching a really big fish. Ichiro and Renjiro were too busy involved in their own competition to notice. (I believe that Renjiro eventually won whatever contest they were having, though.) Yuki didn't like fish, so she just sat on the shore, watching us.   
  
After we had caught that really big fish, Takeshi and I went and sat next to Yuki.  
  
"So, did you have fun?" Yuki asked me.  
  
"Yep, I did. I caught a big fish. Look!" I showed Yuki the fish I caught.  
  
"Wow! It's so big! You're so good at fishing, Kikyo!"   
  
"If Takeshi weren't helping me, I wouldn't have caught it." I looked gratefully to Takeshi, who looked a little sheepish. "After all, he taught me the basics. Thanks, Takeshi."  
  
"Sure… uh… you're welcome." Takeshi replied. Renjiro and Ichiro finished their little argument and came over to us.  
  
"You guys ready to go home?" Ichiro asked Takeshi and Yuki.   
  
"But big brother, it's only noon!" Yuki protested. Takeshi started to get up. "I want to play with Kikyo!"  
  
"Come on, Yuki." Takeshi gently said. He offered her his hand to help her off the ground. "It's time for lunch anyway, I think mother and father will be waiting for us, not to mention Hana and the two twins. We'll come back and play with Kikyo later, okay?"  
  
Yuki first appeared hesitant, then she took her brother's hand. Renjiro came over to me and asked, "Want to ride on my back till we get home?"  
  
"Okay!" I cheerfully replied. After I climbed onto his back, I asked Yuki. "Where do you want to meet later?"  
  
"Um…" Yuki looked around then saw a very skinny tree. She pointed at it and exclaimed, "That tree! After lunch, okay?"  
  
"Okay, see you then!" I shouted. After that, Renjiro started walking home with me on his shoulders.  
  
  
On the way home, I asked Renjiro if he had caught any fish. He answered, "Yeah, but none of them were as big as yours."  
  
"What do you mean?" I didn't know that he knew I caught a big fish.  
  
"How could someone not know? You were all excited when you caught it and was yelling really loudly, 'I caught a big fish! I caught a big fish!', and plus, I'm your big brother."  
  
I was pretty loud back then, I realized. Nothing like the calm, peaceful, ever-so-respectful woman I had been before I had died.  
  
  
Finally, we arrived at home. Mother immediately carried me off of Renjiro's back and into the house, where we all ate lunch together. Father even came in from the fields. I looked over at my mother. Her stomach was really round. She must have eaten a really big fish or something. I decided to ask my mother about it.   
  
"Mommy, your tummy is really big. What did you eat?" It was then that Mother announced that Renjiro and I would be having a little sibling soon. I looked at my mother's stomach and realized that it had grown considerably. And I was going to tell her that I thought she was getting fat. Father then said that we would have to be less trouble and to treat mother gently, since inside her tummy was a little baby.   
  
"You mean mommy ate a baby, that's why it's in her stomach?" Father and mother looked suprisedly at me, then my mother replied, rather slowly, "No, Kikyo dear, Mommy did not eat a baby, a little baby is growing inside Mommy." When she saw my puzzled expression, she said, "Don't try to understand right now, little Kikyo. You'll understand when you are older." Ugh. Don't you just hate that overused phrase, 'oh, you'll get it when you're older' crap?  
  
  
After our noontime repast, Renjiro and I went back and met Yuki and Takeshi by the designated tree. The rest of the afternoon, we played various games such as tag and hide and seek. Finally, it was dusk and time to return home. Yuki and Takeshi decided to walk us home.  
  
It was then that the dog made it's appearance. It was a ferocious mutt, jumping out of no where and knocking me to the ground. White stuff was foaming out if its mouth. Quickly, I kicked it off me and began to run. I heard Renjiro exclaim that it was a rabid dog and shout for Takeshi to take Yuki and run to our house while Renjiro went off to get help, telling me to fend off the dog. I was running and running, but the dog caught up to me. It bit my leg and I screamed loudly in pain. The rabid dog dove for my throat next, and I tried to hold it back. Just when I was about to give up, the dog was whisked off of me. I looked and saw my mother, who appeared to be in great pain, holding a long wooden stick that had gotten the dog off me. Finally, Renjiro returned with one of the village men, and the rabid dog was killed.   
  
My father arrived at the site almost one minute after the dog was dead. He immediately came to my mother's side and told the villagers who had come to see what had happened, to get mother to the doctor's immediately. Then, he saw my bloody leg and told me to go the doctor's as well. Strong hands then gingerly lifted me off the ground and the next thing I knew, I was at the village doctor's house.  
  
Luckily, the doctor had dealt with rabid dog bites before, and I was taken care of fairly quickly. While I was waiting for my mother, Renjiro came with Yuki, Takeshi, and the rest of their family. They asked how I was and how it happened. I tried my best to tell them the story. Finally, the doctor came out with a report and told my father the horrible news that I found out not long after: my mother had a miscarriage. My father was extremely distressed and rushed out of the house. The doctor then looked at me and told me that mother wanted to see me and Renjiro.   
  
Inside the dimly lit room, mother asked if I was alright. I told her yes, then asked her what a miscarriage was. My mother said that the little baby that had been growing in her tummy had died. I didn't quite understand the seriousness of it, but I knew that mother was sad by the tone of her voice.  
  
"Mother, it's okay. Don't cry." I gave my mother a big hug. Renjiro then hugged mother after me.  
Once we were finished talking to mother, the doctor told us that father was waiting for us outside and that we should get home soon. I asked, "What about mother?"  
  
"You mom will return home tomorrow." The doctor told me. "Now, it's time to get home."  
  
  
As the doctor had said, father was waiting for us by the door. We began to walk home. Once we were a safe distance away from the doctor's house, my father told me to face him. As soon as I did, he gave me one hard slap on the face. He shouted at me, "You foolish child! Do you not know what you have done?! How can you smile after what had happened?! Foolish child! Because of you, mother is now in great pain and her child is dead!" He slapped me again, and I began to cry. When he saw me cry, he slapped me harder, releasing all his frustration and pain and anger on me. Finally, Renjiro stepped in and told father to stop. Father relented and walked ahead without us. Renjiro wiped the tears from my eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked me. I could not reply. My father had just slapped me. Renjiro knelt down with his back facing towards me, as if inviting me onto his back. "Come on, I'll give you a ride on my back. Let's go home."   
  
I complied.  
  
  
That night, I thought about what happened. Now father hates me. All because of that mysterious and horrible creature called "inu". I no longer wanted to find out more about what a dog was, I hate them. Because of them, a little brother or sister I could have had is dead and because of the stupid dog, my father hates me. I hate dogs and I forever will.  
  
  
  
  
Next chapter:  
Kikyo's "Big Sister"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Corner!! (couldn't resist putting an author's note somewhere/ don't read if you don't want to know of the author's opinions/ read if you have questions cuz some of them might be answered)  
  
So, how did everyone like the "inu" chapter? Did you expect Inu-Yasha to appear cuz of the title? Well, I don't think Kikyo knew Inu-Yasha until a few months or possibly a year before she died. Just wanted to add some "doggy influence" in her childhood.  
  
Why is Renjiro not mentioned in the manga? Think about it, the manga never really talked about Kikyo's family except Kaede. There was no mention of her father or mother or possibly other siblings other than Kaede. But Kaede and Kikyo were pretty far apart in age, so maybe there were some children in between them. And Kaede in the future became a miko like her sister and was greatly involved in assisting Kagome and Inu-Yasha on their journey.   
  
FYI, I am not Japanese, so I don't really know about the Japanese customs. I'm guessing here and there along the way. If you have any cultural tips and corrections, feel free to tell me. (If you want to give me free Japanese lessons, contact me immediately.)  
  
Did you know that I like Kagome a lot better than Kikyo? Just because I hold Kikyo in much higher esteem than before doesn't mean that I like her better than Kagome, who, in my opinion, is one of the bravest characters in IY, facing every challenge magna cum fortem. (with much courage)  
  
That's it for my AC (author's corner)!! See ya next time when Hana, the eldest sister of Yuki, sort of adopts Kikyo. (You know, like when you say, "You're my little sister" because you're good friends, yeah? 


	4. Kikyo's Big Sister

Kikyo's Journey  
By: Ice  
  
~ Kikyo's Big Sister ~  
  
After my mother had a miscarriage, life was like hell at home. Every little thing that went wrong, from bad harvest to uncooked meat on the dinner table, it was all because of ME. Father would continually punish me whenever he could find a reasonable reason. Most of the punishment came in verbal abuse, where he would curse continuously with one breath, take a deep breath, and then start over again. The second most common form of punish was physical beating with a rod. I began to hate my father, not understanding why he hated me so much.  
  
My mother could not do anything to help me. She wanted to protect me, but she was still recovering from the accident. When I cried due to father's punishments, I would go to mother. She would try to comfort me, telling me that she wasn't angry with me at all, and telling me that father still loves me because I'm his only daughter. I wanted to believe her, but if father felt anything towards me, it definitely was NOT love. More like hate.  
  
Because my father constantly punished me (most of the time, it was a hard beating), I always tried to stay out of the house. I would go off and play with Takeshi, Ichiro, Yuki, and my brother Renjiro. My brother knew what was going on in the house. Heck, he lived in it. He told our friends, and they always tried to cheer me up. And although I successfully forced a smile out each time, they knew it was a false one. This went on for quite a few months.   
  
Apparently, rumor spread that my father was beating me relentlessly, and the villagers who saw my sullen face whenever I came out confirmed the rumor (at least to them it did.) The rumors soon reached the ears of Hana, Yuki's eldest sister.   
  
One day, after my father had beaten me relentlessly, I ran straight to the river. Collapsing by the shore, I began to cry. Suddenly, I felt myself being enwrapped by two slender arms. The person hugged me close. Smelling the perfume this person had on, I knew it was Hana, for her perfume always smelled like cherry blossoms. "Sh…" She whispered to me. "Don't cry. It's okay." Her words only made me cry more.  
  
After about thirty minutes of crying, the tears finally ceased. I looked up at Hana, who had stayed with me the entire time. She smiled warmly at me, and then helped me off the ground. Hana suggested that we take a walk. She held my hand, and the two of us began walking around our village. Around every corner, Hana would point out something interesting to me or comment about something in a funny way, that at almost every corner I laughed. Each corner held a new surprise, joke, or question. Whenever Hana asked me a question, she would wait patiently for me to answer, regardless of how long I took.   
  
When we had walked around the village, Hana and I went back to the riverside and played pretend. Hana was to be my older sister, and I was to be her younger sister. We played all day. By the end of the day, I had felt as if Hana was really my older sister. Together, we watched the sun set.  
  
"Kikyo-chan," Hana said, facing me. "Do you feel better now?"  
  
I nodded. "I'm so happy Elder Sister is with me!" I had replied.  
  
"Elder sister?" Hana asked in surprise. Then she smiled. "Alright then, I will be your elder sister, but you will have to be my happy and cute little sister, Kikyo-chan. Then, when you don't feel good, you can always run to me, okay, little sister?"  
  
"Hai!" I said enthusiastically.   
  
"Kikyo! Kikyo!" I heard from behind me. Hana and I turned around to see Renjiro, Takeshi, and Yuki running towards us.  
  
"Kikyo, thank goodness we found you!" Yuki exclaimed as she hugged me. "Your parents and your brother have been looking for you since noon!"  
  
"Really?" I asked. Looking at Renjiro, I knew it was true. Renjiro looked exhausted, as Takeshi appeared to be as well.  
  
Hana bowed in front of my brother. "I am truly sorry, Renjiro. I took Kikyo-san around the village and played with her all day. I am sorry for causing you to worry."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Renjiro curtly replied. He turned to me and asked, "Are you ready to go home?"  
  
"Is father still angry?" I questioned him. Renjiro shook his head.  
  
"He's calmed down now, let's just go home, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Renjiro took my hand. Waving goodbye to Takeshi, Hana, and Yuki, we began walking back to our home.  
  
  
On the way home, Renjiro was strangely quiet. Thinking about what happened today, I thought of how nice and wonderful my new "older sister" was. I wondered what Renjiro thought of Hana, so I asked him: "Ne, brother? What do you think of Hana-san?"  
  
Immediately my brother's face turned red and he turned away from me. (Why he turned red, I never figured it out until I was much much older. Funny how I didn't realize the reason sooner.)  
  
"Ne, brother? Are you sick? Your face is red?"  
  
"No, I'm FINE. Stop asking questions and let's go home. Mom's cooked your favorite dish tonight!"  
  
"Really? Yummy, I love udon!"  
  
"No, not udon! It's tonkatsu!"  
  
"Brother, tonkatsu's YOUR favorite! I hate tonkatsu! Eww!"  
  
"Hey, don't diss the tonkatsu!""Tonkatsu is gross!"   
  
"You know nothing about good taste!"  
  
"Yea, I know lots!"  
  
"Really? Prove it!"  
  
"Okay, um…" I pondered a while, and then came up with a good dish. "Sushi!!!"  
  
"Okay, so sushi's good. How about another dish?"  
  
And the list continued on and on. Those were the days when my brother and I had the most fun in each other's company, talking about the most random things. The days were getting longer again. Summer was approaching. The seasons were changing. People were moving and getting married. My mother finally recovered from the accident. My brother assisted my father more and more each day. I began playing with Hana, Takeshi, and Yuki more often, trying to hide and forget the sorrow I experienced at home when my father beat me. But what could I have done? He was my father, and I was his child. I was subject to him, just as Mother and Renjiro were as well. No one could oppose him; he was the head of the household.  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Corner!! (Don't read if you don't want to know of the author's opinions/ read if you have questions cuz some of them might be answered)  
Lala… nothing to say… um… I finally updated? ^_^; oh yeah. To explain why the beginning says, "By: ICE". That was one of my old pen names. Now it's probably forever Cohran but I'm keeping the penname Ice for this Fanfic.  
That's it for my AC (author's corner)!! See ya next time when Kikyo loses someone important to her. Please R&R. (Suggested: 20+ before next chapter, but if that doesn't happen, oh well.) 


End file.
